Hillsford Farm
"The Hillsford Farm can be seen to the far right and a girl and boy argue infront of the big barn house that rests close to it." — Cat Montreddins and Nikos Lees viewing the Farm from afar Hillsford Farm, despite initial belief, is a Farm dating back to the 1830's or 1840's who associate with magical activities and are known to be somewhat allied with M.A.G.I.C. So far, little is known of the group other than they make people apply to be a part of Hillsford by a tour. History Pre-series (1830's-1858) Shortly after the Krakze House was built by Mr. Krakze and Ms. Krakze, Hillsford Farm later appeared in which originally they would often get into arguments about who owns what pieces of land. Eventually, they came into an agreement when Mr. Krakze claimed a woods nearby the Farm that was known at the time to be full of Fairies and Sasquatches. It remains Unknown if they were the group of people that attacked the Krakzes in 1831 and later in 1854 and 1858. (1936) Around 15 Hillsford Farmers along with Krakze Housemates attempted to perform The Witches Fortune on Kyphi Krakze although this failed and the Gods only gave them a red apple enchanted with potions. (1995-2001) At some point during this period, Hillsford Farm although with Dark-Magical supporters, joined the Magical Alliance Forces in fear of being wiped out by Californian Magicals. They helped defeat Dark-Magical Clans in the Los Angeles and San Diego areas. Throughout The Untold Stories Season 1 "The Witches Fortune" (S1, E5) Hillsford Farm was mentioned briefly as being relatively close to the Krakze Woods and Krakze Temple. In the distance, Cat and Nikos could make out a woman and a man arguing outside a barn. These characters have yet to be revealed "''What Comes After''" (S1, E6) Some Hillsford Farm members are first seen as a group of 4/6 keep watch on the Krakze House. Many of the Krakze Housemates (Sophie, Winter and Ethel noticing them the most) noticed them and attempted at several occasions to ignore them. Eventually, 3/4 of the members are revealed to be; Brownie, David and Neil with an Unnamed Greying Woman assisting them during a confrontation. David and Neil inclined they did not like Ethel and Winter's romantic kiss scene which offended Winter causing her to kill Brownie in an act of warning. Rachel just in time prevented the deaths of the three other farm members by sending Winter into a deep sleep. "New Best Friends" (S1, E7) Following the result of Brownie's death, Sophie enlists Cat and Toby Savannah in an attempt to infiltrate and gain information about the strange events in Hillsford Farm. From there, Cat and Toby both create an act in front of Malena Hillsford which included Cat tearing up about her mother's death and her relationship with her father. Cat and Toby are next introduced to the Hillsford Barn and two more members; Jason Hillsford and Samuel Hillsford. Cat goes into an interview with Samuel Hillsford meanwhile Toby goes into an interview with Jason Hillsford. From inside, they gain the knowledge of lollipops with memory cards inside as well as the characters of Patricia, Vanessa and Lucas appearing. From inside, Jason Hillsford claims their parents died in a car crash, although it is later revealed Patricia was accused of killing her mother in 2012. "Judgement Day" (S1, E8) Hillsford Farm members are set to appear in this episode. Affiliates Appearances Season 1 * "The Witches Fortune" (S1, E5 - mentioned only) * "What Comes After" (S1, E6) * "New Best Friends" (S1, E7) Trivia * Hillsford Farm was firstly meant to be called "Hillsbee Farm" * Hillsford Farm although being confirmed a "Non-magical society" is known to be a part of the Magical Arts, this can be a case of "Leaked Magic" where a non-magical learns about magic and showcases it to other non-magicals. Normally in these cases, magical governments attempt to create some sort of deal with them to keep the magic quiet in which other non-magicals tend to call Leaked Magical Societies "cults". * Two characters; Clara Hillsford and Veronica Hillsford were set to appear in Episode 2 in the Savannah Party although were cut from the scene and their characters were later disbanded from the series. * Sophie McDonald's childhood bestfriend; Ellie Hillsford was set to appear in Episode 6 as a reunion and a way to greet the Farm as a whole. Although she was cut from the episode and was disbanded from the series until atleast Episode 9-12. * Hillsford Farm's one and only theory is that Thomas Linkle was the original creator of the society after being abandoned by his former three childhood best friends and in an attempt created the Farm as a way to get "revenge" which is why there were two attacks to kill Kyphi Krakze.